


Phase Transition

by digthewriter



Series: Dig's Drarry Discord Challenge [7]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Drarry Discord Writers Corner Drabble Challenge, Fear, M/M, No Infidelity Between Harry and Draco, Not a bad ending, Open Ending, Past Draco/Astoria - Freeform, Past Ginny/Harry - Freeform, Pining, Relationship Fear, Vague, mention of infidelity, minor infidelity, nextgen, not a good ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-24
Updated: 2019-05-24
Packaged: 2020-03-13 09:58:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18938623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/digthewriter/pseuds/digthewriter
Summary: Harry and Ginny are friends. Harry has a secret that Ginny's tired of hiding for him.





	Phase Transition

"How unexpected," Harry said feeling a lump in his throat. He hated how he was actually jealous about this. His oldest son, out and proud, and in a relationship with Scorpius Malfoy. 

"You think so?" Ginny asked, sounding nervous. "I didn't know if I should've told you. Michael thought—" 

Harry snorted. "Michael," he said shaking his head. 

"What?" Ginny asked as if in a warning. "He's nice." 

Harry wanted to believe Corner was nice. After all these years, three kids and an awkward divorce, Ginny had got back together with Michael Corner of all people. But what could he say? Chemistry was chemistry. 

Evidently, such was the case between James and Scorpius Malfoy.

"I know he's nice; it's why I'm wondering what you're doing with him." 

"You were nice," she said. 

"Yes, then you left me," he teased. 

"Not why I left." 

"I know," Harry said reaching across the table and squeezing her hand. "It was when I wasn't nice. You're wonderful, by the way." 

"Even if that's true and it's been been ten years. This isn't what I'm talking about. Honestly, with the Malfoy boy?" 

"They're hardly boys." 

"Yes, but…" She trailed off as if having decided to stop herself from finishing her sentence. 

"What?" 

"Malfoy." 

Harry narrowed his eyes. "I don't understand. Isn't that what we're discussing?"

"Draco," she said sharply and a surge of electricity rushed through his entire body. Harry immediately let her go like her touch had given him the shock. Maybe it had. 

"What does he have to do with anything?" 

She rolled her eyes and when her gaze settled on Harry she looked like she meant business. "I don't know, Harry. Everything?" 

"Ginny—" 

Her look cut him off. He didn't know what to say. It'd been ten years. A stupid mistake with Malfoy. Their bodies writhing together; them coming in each other's mouths, against, and inside each other—over and over again. For one night. High voltage. 

He'd confessed his single indiscretion to her. His terrible mistake. And she'd left him the next day. They'd had their problems and this spewed forth an ebullition from which there was no recovery.

"You know he's been divorced longer than us," she said. 

Harry shook his head. No, he couldn't. They couldn't. He couldn't talk to her about this. This was too much pressure and Harry would boil over. 

Burning.


End file.
